Halo 2
"Earth will never be the same." Halo 2 Tagline Halo 2 Halo 2 is the great sequel to the smash hit game, Halo: Combat Evolved. It's Storyline is longer than in Halo: Combat Evolved and includes 5 extra levels. The Gameplay was good, but not as good as it's predessor. Some of the Lobby names have changed as well. Like Halo 1, the Lobby names vary due to console. Any fan of Halo would prefer Halo 2 over halo 1 as Halo 2 kicks way more ass than Combat Evolved. In Halo 2, combat really HAS Evolved! If you have a Normal Xbox or a Laptop or PC with Windows Vista or more advanced, then you can get this game. Just like most halo games, this is first person made by bungie. The date of it's release in the U.S was November 9th, 2004 and release in the U.K was November 14th, 2004. So enjoy this article of this better improved version of the Halo Franchise predessor. Campaign Story The Story of Halo 2 starts off after the destruction of a Covenant SpaceStation named "Unyielding Hierophant." It technicaly starts after the events of the 3rd Book, Halo: First Strike. Elite Supreme Commander of the now destroyed Fleet of Particular Justice is sentenced to Death by the Three High Prophets of Regret, Mercy and Truth. Tartarus, Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Brutes takes great pleasure in this. This all unfolds at the Covenant Holy City, High Charity. While that was happening, Master Chief is given special training with his new mark 6 armor on the MAC Gun Station, Cairo. That is one of the Three. Soon, after Master Chief, Johnson and Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes are given awards, cortana says that 15 Covenant Capital Ships just exited slipspace over Earth and them. This small fleet is unusaul, since there were over 200 Enemy Ships that destroyed reach consists of 2 Assault Carriers unnamed carrier and Shadow of Intent and 13 CCS-Class Battlecruisers. The Covenant then board two stations and Athens and destroy them with Antimatter Charges. Cortana figures this out and Chief deactivates the Charge and instead uses it to heavily damage the Shadow of Intent. While that was happening, Regret's Carrier entered the atmosphere and started deploying forces in Old Mombasa. Chief, with help from the UNSC Frigate, In Amber Clad and it's crew launch a desperate assault against covenant forces in Old Mombasa City. After deploying and destroying a Mining Scarab, Regret's Carrier goes into slipspace inside the city, with In Amber Clad not far behind. The Slipspace then virtually destroys the Old City. Thel'Vadamee meanwhile, death's sentence is canceled by Truth and Mercy. He is turned into a Arbiter instead and is taken in a mission onto the Gas Giant orbiting the now destroyed, Alpha Halo called "Threshold." They are sent there to "Silence" a band of heretics lead by Sesa"Refumee, a rogue elite on a Forerunner Gas Mine. Arbiter is helped by Rtas'Vadumee, SpecOps Commander and his SpecOps Elites and Grunts. They successfully destroy the heresy and the arbiter kills Sesa. Spark, who was found helping Sesa is deactivated and captured by Tartarus and the Arbiter and taken back to High Charity. Meanwhile, Regret's Carrier and In Amber Clad exit slipspace and arrive over Installation 05 or "Delta Halo." Regret's Carrier enters the Atmosphere and In Amber Clad launches drop pods with the Chief and ODST's in them and Pelicans after it. They land and Neatrilize the Covenant Forces on the Ground. The Chief proceeds to kill Regret. Once Regret dies, Regret's Carrier then glasses the Temple, but Chief narrowly misses the beam and jumps into the lake. He is then captured by the Gravemind. Meanwhile, Arbiter is sent by Truth and Mercy, the last two high prophets onto Delta Halo to recover the "Sacred Icon" Index and bring it to them. Rtas and his Elites once again help Arbiter out. After penetrating the Library by killing humans and Flood and racing Miranda, Johnson and their marines to it, Miranda and Johnson get their first. He knocks out Johnson and Tartarus knocks out Miranda and grabs the index. Tartarus then betrays Arbiter and throws him off the edge. Arbiter is then captured by Gravemind. Soon Gravemind reveals to Chief and Arbiter that there is time to stop Halo Activating. Chief is sent to High Charity while Arbiter is sent to the Control Room. While Chief fights through High Charity, he finds out that the Brutes, Jackals, Prophets and Drones have betrayed the Elites, Grunts and Hunters. While getting past these rebellions, he finds that Tartarus has escaped in a phantom to the Control Room with the Index. Truth and Mercy and their Brute Honor Guards however are ambushed by Flood Infection Forms coming from the crashed Infected In Amber Clad. Mercy is quickly overwhelmed and Truth and his Guards escape aboard a Phantom to the Forerunner Dreadnought powering the City. Meanwhile, Arbiter rounds up surviving Elites and Grunts and assaults the Brute Camp. They successfully destroy it and Arbiter meets up with Rtas on the other side and talk about how they will assault the Control Room. At that Moment, Tartarus' Phantom arrives at the Control Room and he takes Miranda inside while Johnson is taken to a area, to be killed. At High Charity, Chief finds Mercy and kills the Infection Form, Mercy then dies. Pelicans then start coming from Amber Clad wreck and and crash, releasing more Flood. While battling Flood and more rebellions, Chief eventually boards the Dreadnought and Truth activates the Ship and takes off. Cortana then uses the In Amber Clad's engines and self-destructs them. Clad along with High Charity are presumed destroyed and cortana is also presumed "Killed." Arbiter and Rtas meanwhile, round up surviving hunters to save Johnson who might be of some "Help." They save Johnson and Johnson takes control of the Mining Scarab. Rtas takes the survivors and attacks a Brute Controlled CCS-Class Battlecruiser in orbit. Arbiter then successfully escorts Johnson's Scarab with a Banshee to the Control Room and the Scara blows the front doors to pieces. Arbiter then goes in and withhelp from Johnson and some Elite Councilors, kills Tartarus and stops Halo from activating. Spark then reveals the existence of Installation 00 or the "Ark." Meanwhile back at Earth, Truth's Dreadnought heads heads for the Slipspace Crater made by Regret's Carrier while Master Chief gets in a Escape Pod and leaves the Dreadnought. Lord Hood, on the Heavily Damaged Cairo Station orders all ships to destroy the Dreadnought but have no success. Master Chief's Pod then enters orbit and heads for the Kenyan Jungle. There are now 15 Levels in Halo 2, the longest is the Tenth Level, here they are...... 1. The Heretic. 2. The Armoury. 3. Cairo Station. 4. Outskirts. 5. Metropolis. 6. The Arbiter. 7. Oracle. 8. Delta Halo. 9. Regret. 10. Sacred Icon. 11. Quarantine Zone. 12. Gravemind. 13. Uprising. 14. High Charity. 15. The Great Journey. Those are the Levels, each one playable except for The Heretic. Enemies include Grunts, Jackals, Elites, Hunters, Drones, Prophets and Brutes for the Covenant. Infection Forms, Elite Fighting Forms, Human Fighting Forms, Brute Fighting Forms, Carrier Forms, Shielded Carrier Forms from completed game and Juggernaut Forms from completed game are the flood and Sentinels, Sentinel Majors, Constructors and Enforcers are the Forerunners. The only vehicles that are only found in this lobby are Pelicans and Phantoms. Multiplayer The Multiplayer in Halo 2 is way more advanced and enjoyable than Halo: Combat Evolved. The Xbox and PC Versions of Multiplayer are great, weather it was internet play or xbox LIVE it is awesome. Unlike Halo: Combat Evolved, you can either be a Mark 6 Spartan or a Covenant Elite. You can only choose the color of your spartan or elite. You can also make a emblem for yourself. Once again, you can make games xbox or servers or Laptop and create names for them, but you can also make clans meaning friends can play with you online if you invite the Clan. The Classic Blood Gultch is back but the name changed to Coagulation and the bases bigger. On PC, the lobby is called "Multiplayer" while on Xbox it's called "Xbox LIVE" or "System Link" two lobbies have the same purpose. The Standard Maps are...... but on PC and Laptop too...... *Lockout. Some believe this remote facility was once used to study flood...but few clues remain admist the snow and Ice. Version of Halo 3's, Blackout *Ascension. This relay station is part of a network that has kept Delta Halo functioning smoothly for untold centuries. is similar to the Halo 3 Map, Guardian but is a older version of Halo: Reach's Forge World variant, Pinnacle. *Midship. Don't let it' luxury fool you- The Pious Inquisitor is is one of the fastest ships in the Covenant Fleet. a complete remake and a newer version of the Halo: Combat Evolved Map, Boarding Action, it's also a older version of the Halo 3 Map, Heretic. *Ivory Tower. Once home to famous socialite Lance O'Donnel, the top floor of this building is now a public park. is a older version of Halo: Reach's, Reflection. It is also a place in the Halo: Reach Campaign Level, New Alexandria. *Beaver Creek. These Forgotten Structures were once the site of many bitter battles but have since been reclaimed by nature. [This is a Newer Version of Halo: Combat Evolved's, Battle Creek. *Burial Mounds. This makeshift Heretic Camp on Basis is littered with the wreckage from Installation 04. *Colossus. Numerous Scientific expeditions have failed to reveal what the Forerunners intended with all this damn gas. is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Construct. *Zanzibar. Wind Power Station 7 sits a mute reminder of the EAP's late-25th Century attempt at re-nationalization. is a older version of the Halo 3 Map, Last Resort. * Coagulation. Recent Excavations have failed to shed light on the true purpose of the two outpost's in this bloody gultch. is a Newer Version of Halo 1's, Blood Gultch, it also a older version of the Halo 3 Map, Valhalla. *Headlong. Although during the day section 14 monitors almost all harbor traffic, at night it's one of the city's most notorious hangouts. *Waterworks. While the Forerunners excelled at mimicking natural beauty, the machinery in this cavern exempliefies their true genius. *Foundation. Deep in Chicago Industrial Zone 08 lies the decommisioned Tactical Autonomous Robotic Defense System testing facility. BONUS MAP PACK....... released April 25, 2005. *Containment. Fighting for a patch of dirt abutting a wall containing a galaxy-devouring parasite may seem pointless to some, but....um..... is a Newer Version of the Halo 1 map, Timberland and a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Isolation. *Warlock. Despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary some stubbornly maintain that this structure was once a Forerunner Arena. KILLTACULAR MAP PACK........released April 25, 2005. *Sanctuary. Though it's original purpose has been lost to the march of eon's, this structure is now a cemetery to countless brave warriors. a Older Version of the Halo: Reach Forge World Variant, Asylum. *Turf. Though they dominate on open terrain, many Scarabs have fallen victim to the narrow streets of Earth's Cities. is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Ghost Town. MAPTACULAR MAP PACK..........released July 5, 2005. *Backwash. There are strong indications that beneath the shroud of mist drowning this swamp on Delta Halo lies a Powerful Intelligence. is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Isolation. *Elongation. A well placed bribe can speed a cargo ship through what are surely some of the longest inspections in the galaxy. is a Newer Version of halo 1's, Longest and is a Older Version of the Halo 3 Map, Orbital. *Gemini. This sanctuary now rings with the sound of combat- the end of the ancient duality of the Covenant is truly at hand. on High Charity. *Relic. Covenant scripture dictates that structures of this type are memorials to Forerunners who fell in battle against Flood. a Newer Version of the Halo 1 Map, Death Island. *Terminal. The CTMS made New Mombasa's rail system one of the safest on Earth; unfortunetly it was one of the Covenant's First Targets. BLASTACULAR MAP PACK.........released April 17, 2007. * Desolation. Once a Scientific Outpost, this Derelict Forerunner Facility waits paitiently to be reactivated. Version of Halo 1's, Derelict. *Tombstone. The UNSC decommisioned this munitions testing complex after safety concerns came to light. is a Newer Version of Halo 1's, Hang 'Em High. PC VISTA EXCLUSIVE MAPS..........released on Halo 2's release on PC. *District. The Alleys of Old Mombasa were never kind to the unwary. On Covenant-controlled Earth, ramshuckle homes seem perfect for a ambush. *Uplift. Unknowable energies seethe from this long-abandoned Forerunner spire, making it a vital prize for Covenant and Human Forces. *Example. This is just a small example of what you can do as a Halo 2 Cartographer! This is the only map that features a Silenced SMG. These are the Gametypes......... *Slayer. Slayer Variant. Deathmatch. Kill anyone you see. 25 Kills to win. *Team Slayer. Slayer Variant. Team Deathmatch. Kill anyone that isn't your ally. Reach the required score to win. *Rockets. Slayer Variant. You have Rocket Launchers and the only weapons on the map are Rockets. 25 Points to win. *Swords. Slayer Variant. You have Energy Swords and the only weapons on the map are Swords. 25 points to win. *Snipers. Slayer Variant. You have Sniper Rifles and the only weapons on the map are Snipers. 25 kills to win. *Phantoms. Slayer Variant. Everyone has unlimited camo and must hunt down their targets in order to score. *Elimnation. Slayer Variant. Everyone has one life and everyone must kill each other. The last person alive is the winner. *Phantom Elimnation. Slayer Variant. Everyone has one life and unlimited camo. Everyone must kill each other. The last man standing is the winner! *King. King of the Hill Variant. There is one hill, control that hill for two minutes. Other people want that hill, push them off your land! *Team King. King of the Hill Variant. There is one hill, help your team control that hill for two minutes. Push the other team off your land! *Phantom King. King of the Hill Variant. Everyone has unlimited camo. There is one hill. Use your invisiblity to take over the hill. *Crazy King. King of the Hill Variant. The hill is constantly on the move. Control the hill as it moves. *Team Crazy King. King of the Hill Variant. The hill is constantly on the move. Help your team control the hill as it moves. *Oddball. Oddball Variant. Find the skull, carry it for two minutes to win. Be careful, other people want it too! *Rocketball. Oddball Variant. Find the skull, carry it for a minute to win. Be careful, other people have rocket launchers and want to kill you for it! *Swordball. Oddball Variant. Find the skull, carry it for 30 Seconds to win. Be careful, other people have Energy Swords and want to kill you for it! *Team Oddball. Oddball Variant. Find the skull, hide behind your team with it for two minutes to win. Be careful, the other team want it too! *Low Ball. Oddball Variant. You are split into teams. Each member of your team must hold the skull for 30 Seconds to win. The other team will try the same! *Fiesta. Oddball Variant. Find the skull, hold it for two minutes to win. Be carewful, other people will kill you for it! All weapons are random. *2 on 1. Juggernaut Variant. There is one juggernaut with unbelieveable powers. He has unlimited ammo, a Motion Tracker and does extra damage. 2 players to vie to kill the juggernaut. Only the Juggernaut can score. Kill the Juggernaut to become it. 10 points for the juggernaut to win. *3 on 1. Juggernaut Variant. There is one juggernaut with powerful powers. He has infinite ammo, a motion tracker, causes more damage, a overshield and the power to score. 3 other players vie to kill him and succeed him. Only the Juggernaut can score. 10 points for Juggernaut to win. *Ninjanaut. Juggernaut Variant. The juggernaut has the power of camo and a motion tracker. Kill the juggernaut to succeed him. 10 points for the Ninjanaut to win. *Phantom Fodder. Juggernaut The New Damage System only has one stage, Shields. The moderately long Shield bar in the corner is replaced by short shield bar ontop of the Motion Tracker but recharges almost instantly. Once Shields are down it's wise to take cover cause 1 more shot will kill you. The Health Bars are also gone. The Health System in saying, is, improved. Since Health is gone, Health Packs have also disappeared since there is no need for them. Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and more! The Weapons of Halo 2 are......... Dual Wielding is now introduced, meaning 2 weapons can be held at same time! Human Weapons: *M6C Magnum Wieldable *BR55 Battle Rifle *M7 Caseless SMG Wieldable *M7S Caseless SMG Wieldable only Only Only *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *M90 Mark II Shotgun *M41 LAAG Mounted *M68 Gauss Cannon Mounted *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun Covenant Weapons: *Plasma Pistol Wieldable *Plasma Rifle Wieldable *Needler Wieldable *Covenant Carbine *Particle Beam Rifle *Brute Shot *Brute Plasma Rifle Wieldable *Energy Sword in glitching *Fuel Rod Gun *Energy Stave Unusable *Shade Type II Gun *Plasma Cannon Forerunner Weapons: *Sentinel Beam *Sentinel Major Beam The Vehicles of Halo 2 are...... Human Vehicles: *Warthog *Gauss Warthog *Scorpion *Pelican Undrivable *Albatross as a crashed wreck on Halo 2's Map, Relic. Covenant Vehicles: *Ghost *Banshee *Wraith *Spectre *Shadow Undrivable Usable *Phantom Undrivable *Mining Scarab Undrivable The Characters of Halo 2 are....... Human Characters: *John-117 Chief *Cortana *Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Fleet Admiral Harper *Major Easley only in Halo 2 E3 Demo *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks *Corporal Perez *Lance Corporal Jones *Private Butkis *Private O'Brian *Private Parsons *Private Walpole *Unnamed Marine Lieutenant Mentioned in Halo 2 E3 Demo *Unnamed Master Gunnery Sergeant Station Armorer Covenant Characters are: *The Arbiter Thel'Vadamee *SpecOps Commander Rtas'Vadumee *Chieftain of the Brutes Tartarus *High Prophet of Truth *High Prophet of Mercy *High Prophet of Regret *Heretic Commander Sesa'Refumee *Minor Prophet of Disdain Featured in Bungie Xbox LIVE Match *Minor Prophet of Objection Forerunner Characters: *343 Guilty Spark *2401 Penitent Tangent Flood Characters: *Gravemind The Equipment of Halo 2 is....... *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade The PowerUps of Halo 2 are..... *Overshield *Active Camouflage The Difficulties of Halo 2 are...... ﻿Easy: Your foes cower and fall before envitable onslaught, yet final victory will leave you wanting more. It is shown as a shield. Normal: Hordes of aliens vie to destroy you, but nerves of steel and a quick trigger finger give you a solid chance to prevail. It is shown as a shield with a sword across it. Heroic: Your enemies are numerous as they are ferocious; their attacks are devastating. Survival is not guaranteed. It is shown by a shield with two crossed swords. Legendary: You face opponents who have never known defeat, who laugh in alien tongues at your efforts to survive. This is suicide. It is shown by a shield with two crossed swords and a elite head in the middle. Halo 2 Original Soundtrack The Halo 2 Soundtrack is seperated into two volumes. One comes with the game. The other is came in early 2006. It was composed by Martin 'O Donnel and Michael Salvatori, the music producers of Bungie. These volumes can be found in any game selling store including my favourite, EB Games. For another example video, go to the Video Gallery near the bottom of the page. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Trivia *Originally, a small UNSC Motorbike called a ATV Halo 3 it appeared as a "Mongoose" was going to be featured in Multiplayer but was cut out due it having no armament and it was useless so they took it out of the game. It was later introduced into Halo 3 and later, Halo: Reach as the "Mongoose." *Originaly, at the end of Cairo Station there wasn't going to be a bomb. Originally, you were going to be allowed aboard Regret's Carrier and fight a Covenant Drinol and then you would go into freefall to the In Amber Clad and you could look around while falling. The Covenant Drinol was deleted from the game since they already had hunters and the freefall bit would take to much work so they replaced this with the Bomb bit. Gallery Video Gallery ﻿ ﻿ Other ﻿